Kobol Nights
by starbuckjade
Summary: Quality time on Kobol with Lee and Kara. What really did happen under those rain tarps?


After weeks spent at home, on Caprica, Kara discovered it was the little things that she missed the most.

Sure there was food she missed, chocolate, spicy chicken wings, steak, fresh strawberries etc. But there were other things too. Swimming... gods did she miss that, the feeling of floating, being submerged all the way from the ends of her toes to the tips of her hair, the rush of gliding through the water. She missed the smell of anticipation in the air right before the start of a pyramid game. The swift release of tension and crack of the cue that signalled a break at the pool table. And rain, she had forgotten how much she had missed the rain.

The first morning on Kobol it was a warm wet mist, filling the forest with a clean dewy scent, something she had missed a lot more than she realized. Tonight it was falling in thick drops, cool and refreshing. Kara would still be sitting in the rain, feeling the gentle kiss of it against her skin if it wasn't for Lee. He had pulled her under the tarp, saying he wasn't going to let her freeze to death.

Currently she was sitting under a small tarp with Lee, listening to the patter of the rain.

She was sitting between his legs, his hands manipulating the muscles and knots in her neck to sweet perfection. She had always loved his hands.

"I meant what I said Kara." Lee's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to regard him, goofy grin on her face, "Lee Adama loves me." she chuckled.

He groaned, moving his hands down to her shoulders, kneading the kinks out. "How long are you going to keep that up.?"

"I don't know, it has such a nice right to it...you were saying?"

"I'm glad you're back. I really missed you..."

She smiled, snuggling back into his arms. "It's good to be back."

She closed her eyes, pulling the blanket up and over the two of them.

"Sleep tight, Starbuck." Lee whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Lee?"

"Mmmm?"

"Kara Thrace loves you too."

He smiled, gave her a squeeze and pulled her a little tighter against him.

* * *

The insistent beeping of her alarm woke her up ten minutes before midnight. "Time to get up for my watch." she grumbled to no one in particular.

At some point during the night Lee had spooned up behind her, his arms were wrapped around her with his face in her hair. She indulged in the feeling of being held securely in his arms for a few more minutes before moving away.

Except that she didn't make it very far. Lee's arms turned into steel bands as he pulled her back into his arms and flush against him.

She felt his erection pressing insistently against her; she couldn't help but grind back against him. He groaned. "Frak Kara", one hand moved to her hip, dragging her up against his erection as he thrust into her backside while the other was squeezing and caressing her breast through her clothes.

She moaned, "Lee...gods...Lee." This couldn't happen; someone would be looking for her to take over watch soon.

She rolled over to face Lee. That was a mistake. He was still asleep, his lips searching for hers even in his sleep. They finally reached their goal, connecting solidly with hers.

She moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue sweeping against her lip, she opened her mouth rubbing her tongue against his. God the man could kiss.

She pulled away breathless, loving the way his lips still sought hers.

"LEE!" he snapped awake, staring at her tousled hair and swollen lips.

"Kara? Uh…."

She broke free of his hold, "I've got watch in two minutes." He nodded dumbly, sitting up and watching her walk away.

He sighed, "One step forward, two steps back."

* * *

They had ate up a lot of ground in the journey to the tomb of Athena but it all seemed eerily familiar with the two of them hiding out from the rain under the tarp.

"About this morning…I'm sorry that I…."

She smirked, "Tried to maul me in my sleep?"

He rubbed the back of his head self consciously, "Uh yah…I uh…."

She squeezed his hand, putting him out of his misery, "Don't apologise Lee, I enjoyed it, wanted more…I just had to start my watch."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I don't suppose I could interest you in making love under this tarp?"

She checked her watch, "You have watch in twenty minutes…"

He frowned, clearly disappointed.

Her hands moved to his pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt. "I'd settle for a quick frak with the arrow of Apollo." She explained, stroking along his length.

He groaned at her words and the feel of her hand on his cock, "You're bad, Kara."

She ripped her shirt over her head, "Admit it Lee, you love me when I'm bad." She squeezed him to emphasize her point.

He thrust into her palm, "Frak Kara. I can't last long; I've been hard since this morning."

"I know, I know...I've been wet for you since before I woke up." He helped her slip out of her pants, neither bothered with taking her underwear off; they simply pushed it to the side as he slid home.

They both cried out at the sensation of finally being together, claiming that last piece of intimacy, before they realized where they were. He thrust up into her, while she started a demanding pace, riding him hard and fast.

His head was buried in her cleavage, licking and nipping at her breasts, while his hands gripped her hips, keeping up their tight rhythm. Her hands clawed at his shoulders, nipping mercilessly at his ear while she cried out her pleasure.

He muffled her sounds with his lips, stroking his tongue possessively against hers as she shattered around him; he pumped up into her for a few more strokes before surrendering to his own ecstasy.

She collapsed on top of him, boneless with pleasure and unable to keep the smirk off her face.

She snuggled against his side, "We should have done that a long time ago."

He slipped out of her arms, quickly zipping up his pants. "When I get back we are doing that again." She laughed, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"I can't wait." He grinned and dashed off to his post.

Kara chuckled, peeling off her underwear and bra; she snuggled into the space Lee just vacated. She basked in the warm he left behind before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Lee came back a few hours later, slipping under the blankets with her and immediately wrapping his arms around her. He groaned into her ear, "Oh….You're naked…" he grinned, sliding his hands up her body, squeezing and caressing as he went.

She smiled, "Welcome back." she rolled over to face him. They shared a long kiss. "How was your watch?"

"Uneventful, though there was this furry little rodent that kept staring at me. I kept trying to hit it with a rock but it moved too fast." He told her, stroking his hand along her hip.

She punched him the shoulder, "You were trying to hit Loki!"

He rubbed his shoulder, "What the hell are you talking about? It was just some little rat."

She frowned at him, "He's been following us since we got here. I've been giving him little bits of field rations. I named him Loki." Kara explained, still slightly miffed that Lee had been trying to harm her new pet.

"God of mischief? Cute. How was I supposed to know? Although that explains why he kept staring at me. He was probably waiting for me to feed him. "

Her eyes narrowed, "You promise you didn't hit him?"

"Like I said, he was way too fast. The only one who got hit was me. And thanks by the way. "

She kissed his shoulder in apology, "Sorry Lee."

He lifted her sit on top of him, groaning slightly at the feeling of her against him. "I forgive you. " He responded, nuzzling along her breasts, "But only because I want to frak you till the sun comes up."

She laughed, giving him a quick kiss before sliding off him. She sighed, suddenly turning serious. "I don't want anything between us anymore Lee. I just want us to be together."

He gave her a languid kiss, "Me too Kara…I should probably tell you something then."

"Me first." He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. "I slept with someone while I was gone…."

"So did I."

She smiled, "Equals in everyway."

He chuckled, "Yah." He cupped her cheek in his palm, "It's just that I thought I lost you and after my father getting shot…I needed someone and Dee was there…it just sort of happened."

Kara nodded and looked away, no longer able to face his eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

Lee tilted her head up, "I wasn't there when you needed me either Kara and I'm sorry too."

They shared a few timid kisses, before Lee spoke up again, "So who was your mystery guy?"

"His name is Anders, he's head of the resistance movement back on Caprica, he used to be a pro pyramid player." She answered.

His forehead crinkled in concentration, "Anders? Like Samuel T. Anders? Captain of the Caprica Buccaneers?"

She nodded, looking at him suspiciously when he started laughing. "What's so damn funny Apollo?" she snapped.

He pulled her close, kissing the tip of her nose, "Typical Starbuck, manages to find the last celebrity at the end of the world to frak. "

She blinked, staring at him before she burst out laughing too. "Everyone has a skill."

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing along her knuckles, "This may be too much information but…sex with Dee was just so…mundane."

Kara chuckled, "Ouch. Can't say I'm surprised though, Dee seems very straight laced."

Lee coaxed her back on top of him, he grinned up at her, "Yah well, there is straight laced and then there is boring. She started off on top, but quickly switched positions. She said she didn't like being on top. "Kara rolled her eyes. "She just laid there barely even touching me. I held back so much, afraid I'd hurt her, I don't think I even broke a sweat."

"It's a shame we didn't have more time before your watch, I would have licked the sweat off you." Kara taunted him, feeling him rise underneath her.

"I love you in the driver's seat, Starbuck, its bliss feeling you ride me to oblivion." He squeezed her thighs, and thrust up against her.

She groaned, "Frak. Why do you still have clothes on?"

He laughed; helping her rid him of his shirt before tearing open his pants. His laugh turned into a throaty moan when her fingers stroked the head of his cock.

She pumped him from root to tip, nibbling along his neck as she did so. "Anders liked me on top too, but I think he saw it more as a quick way to get his rocks off than anything else. That was the first time in a long time that I had to bring myself off while I was with someone else. "

Lee's eyes snapped open at that, his fingers moved to rub between her legs, "You mean he didn't…." his fingers pinched her clit for emphasize.

She thrust against his fingers, shaking her head.

"Moron." Kara laughed.

Lee took the opportunity to flip her over onto her back; he hurriedly kicked off his pants, looming above her. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, fighting his for dominance for a scant few minutes before they broke apart, breathless.

"I thought you loved me on top Apollo?" she panted, her hands squeezing the globes of his ass, urging him to slip inside her.

His eyes blazed, "I want you trembling beneath me, Starbuck." She shuddered at the gravely tone his voice had adopted.

Lee started at her neck, licking and nipping his way along, zeroing in on the space just behind her ear. Kara moaned loudly, she was so sensitive in that spot. She felt herself get embarrassingly wet.

Lee's fingers glided through her wetness, pressing against her slippery clit. "Like that Starbuck?" She panted, thrusting mindlessly against his hand.

His mouth moved along her body, kissing and licking around her breasts, sucking her nipple into his mouth. Her fingers threaded through his hair, holding him close as he suckled at her.

He switched breasts, giving the right one an extra nip before moving on. Kara gripped his hair, hard, "Frak me Lee…gods frak me now."

He grinned around her breast, "You're not getting off that easily Starbuck."

"Leeeee…" she whined until he thrust two fingers into her, hard. She moaned as his fingers curled inside her, he knew he had found what he was looking for when she cried out.

He pressed against that spot repeatedly; thumb caressing her clit while his mouth sucked at her breast. She was trembling, her back arched in pleasure, her lower half thrusting against him, as she shattered around his fingers a few moments later.

He licked his fingers clean, moving on to lick the sweat from her temples and the valley between her breasts. His fingers caressed her flushed cheek, "Kara?"

Her eyes fluttered open, pupils more dilated than he had ever seen them. She blinked at him for a few moments, mouth hanging opening, waiting for her brain to catch up. "Lee…." She gave him a satisfied smile.

He laughed, cuddling her up against him. "You're adorable." She sighed and curled up against him, her eyes already closed.

He kissed her forehead, deciding his erection could wait until the morning. Besides, he had got what he wanted, Kara trembling beneath him. He grinned, pulling her closer and joining her in dreamland.


End file.
